Karina-Ann
Karina-Ann Dobois (born November 21st, 1990), better known by the ring name Karina-Ann, is an French-Canadian professional wrestler and dancer currently signed to Elite Answers Wrestling where she competes on the Empire brand. Early life Karina-Ann Dobois, more know as 'Karina-Ann', was born and raised in Montreal Quebec, Canada from a young age Karina had a keen interest in athletics as well as dance having been dancing since she was 5 years old she grew up the only girl in a family having an older brother and two younger brothers. Having only brother made Karina a lot tougher during the early part of her life, having a dance background helped Karina become a cheerleader and has also helped in her wrestling career adapting some aspects of dance into her offensive arsenal. Professional wrestling career Early career Karina didn't originally have much of an interest in wrestling it was only when her ex-boyfriend who was a wrestler asked if she would accompany him to the ring that she got an interest and passion for wrestling herself. From then on she began to train with her boyfriend and she traveled up and down the country with her boyfriend accompanying him to the ring for various indy promotions. Sin City Wrestling (2017-2018) Debut, Brand-Change & Release (2018) When Karina's boyfriend Robert was signed by Sin City Wrestling in November 2017, he asked for them to also sign Karina however at first Karina was a little skeptical. However the company kept persisting and Karina eventually signed with the company on the 8th of December 2017. Karina was signed and began to work for the company she made her debut for the company on the January 8th 2018 edition of there weekly show accompanying her boyfriend to the ring and being introduced to the crowd as simply "Karina". From then on Karina would continue to accompany Robert to the ring for his matches and even helped him with the SCW Roulette title at there Bad Intentions pay-per-view in May 2018. Following Robert's title loss in July, Karina was moved to a new brand and on the August 12th edition of SCW Karina had her first and only match for the promotion losing a six woman tag team match, a match in which Karina was never tagged into. Following her boyfriends release from the company in July, the company didn't know what to do with Karina and following her match on August 13th. She was released from the her contact. Elite Answers Wrestling (2018-present) Battleground (November 2018-December 2018) Following her release from Sin City Wrestling, Karina was approached by Elite Answers Wrestling, however her and Robert had split up and wasn't sure if she was really cut out for the business without him but her good friend told her to go for it so she did and signed with the company, she was then assigned to their development brand Battleground. She made her debut on the November 19th edition of the show where she was placed in a match against three male talents from the roster. Karina shocked everyone when she won the match beating the three male talents. On the following episode of Battleground, Karina had her first one on one match where she was in a match against Kaiva Santos, Karina defeated Kaiva with "The Money Shot" snap DDT., the following week Karina suffered her first loss in the company when she lost to Celes Dumont and Dennis Cercel, following a distraction from Kaiva Santos. Following this once again Karina-Ann was pitted against Kaiva Santos and once again came up victorious on Battleground final show. Empire (December 2018-April 2019) Following the final Battleground show it was announced that all Battleground talent would be moving up to the main roster and on the December 13th edition of Empire Karina-Ann alongside fellow Battleground alumni Celes Dumont made there on-screen debut attacking Santana Matthews and throwing and locking her into a crate only to be saved by Layla Lockhart and Constance Bevis. The following week it was announced that Karina-Ann would be making her main roster debut at the new years eve special show The Palace on December 31st, where she faced the current EAW Unified Women's Champion Madison Kaline in a non-title one on one match at The Palace event Karina was defeated by Kaline. A few days later it was revealed that Karina and Celes Dumont who are otherwise known as "Fatal Destiny" were set to take on the team of Consuela Rose Ava and Clara Lovelace in a tag team match on the January 3rd edition of Empire. On the January 3rd edition of Empire Karina-Ann and Celes were victorious against Rose Ava and Lovelace. Following the victory it was announced that the team would take Cleopatra and Amber Keys in a match for the EAW Empire Tag Team Championship. The following week the team changed there name to "Fatal Destiny" and lost a match against Santana Matthews and Constance Belvins. On the January 17th edition of Empire "Fatal Destiny" challenged for the EAW Empire Tag Team Championship. Over the course of the next few weeks Karina and Celes continued to lose matches, however luck would turn around for Karina on the February 21st edition of Empire when she picked up a victory over Io Isamori and Mali Evans, the following week Karina qualified for the Iconic Cup match when she beat Madison Kaline in a singles match. Over the following few weeks Karina maintained her winning streak. However at EAW Iconic Cup Karina-Ann was booked in two separate matches. One with Celes Dumont for the EAW Empire Tag Team Championship against The Crowe's Nest members Jael and Chelsea Crowe however they were unsuccessful in capturing the titles. In the main event Karina-Ann once against competed in the main event in the EAW Iconic Cup match where the winner would be guaranteed a future title shot, however the match was ultimately won by Kassidy Heart. On the Empire following EAW Iconic Cup. Karina faced off against two new talents Kit Carter and Emily Devine. Over the next few weeks Karina and Celes began feuding with Io Isamori and Miho Li which lead to a tag team match at EAW Terminus (2018). In which Fatal Destiny successful defeated Io and Miho, following the match Miho turned on Io and aligned herself with Karina and Celes. Making Fatal Destiny now a trio. Over the next few months Karina-Ann was taken off television and never appeared on Empire again. Dynasty (June 2019-Present) Following the end of the Empire brand, all Empire talent was moved to the various rosters within EAW Celes Dumont and Miho Li had both been moved to Dynasty. Many thought That Karina-Ann would follow however following the EAW draft show, Karina wasn't drafted to any of the brands, leading to speculation that she had been released from her EAW contract, however a few week later, she returned to help Celes Dumont and Miho Li during a match up and thus asserting herself back into Fatal Destiny. Her first major match back came a few weeks later when she faced off against Osamu Arcichida in a one on one match, however following the match Karina's tag team partner Dumont came down and attacked Arcichida. The following week the group began to feud with Arcichida as well as Remi Skyfire and newcomer Darcy-May Morgan, which accumulated in a match at EAW Operation: Doomsday in which Fatal Destiny lost to Arcichida, Remi and Darcy (who were now know as Valkayrie). Other media Karina has appeared in a number of music videos as a dancer, featuring in videos for the likes of Flo Rosa, Pitbull, Justin Bieber and many others. Personal life Karina-Ann is currently single, however from 2015 until 2017 she was in a relationship with Robert Blackman, who works on the indy circuit. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** The Money Shot (Snap DDT) ** Karina-Crush (Leg-drop facebuster) ** Fall From Grace (Fireman's carry) * Signature moves ** Guillotine DDT, a jumping front-face lock ddt ** Spinning heel kick, a roundhouse kick * Common moves ** Corner high spin kick ** Various clotheslines ** Grounded foot choke ** Arm-pressed body splash ** Jumping armbreaker ** Body scissors ** Lotus lock ** Reverse kneeling facebuster ** Wheelbarrow facebuster ** Indian deathlock ** Woman's Slap ** Scorpion Kick ** Diving Crossbody ** Forearm Smash ** Corner Sleeper Hold * Nicknames ** "The Siren Assassin" ** "Little Miss Chaos" * Entrance themes ** "Siren Assassin" by Kristine Elezaj (November 2018-present; EAW theme) ** "Too Cool To Dance." by Eden xo(January 2018-August 2018; SCW theme) Championships and accomplishments = Category:Female Wrestlers